


Deathless Death.

by Missmadhatter96



Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [18]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Funeral, GrimmIchi - Freeform, Song fic?, fem!ichi, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:00:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23276719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missmadhatter96/pseuds/Missmadhatter96
Summary: She use to giggle at funerals.Sorta a songfic but nooooottt really. Just listened to Take Me To Church by Hozier.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Kurosaki Ichigo, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez/Kurosaki Ichigo
Series: Bleach Phone Fic Collection [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1513223
Kudos: 25





	Deathless Death.

**Author's Note:**

> Been bored outta my mind but I’m reading the final arc of bleach finally XD
> 
> Got to where Grimmjow shows up like a badass and ugh! Someone fictional should NOT be so fuckin sexy.
> 
> This is super short probs. Phone fic! Ya know! Lol 
> 
> Enjoy!!

She use to giggle at funerals. Death was always funny to the redhead. Why are they grieving? Death was better than this shit life.

Others would look at her with anger. How dare she interrupt what was suppose to be a hour for grieving and making peace.

Her bare feet in the green lush grass of the well taken care of cemetery. Her black dress flowing behind her like water over rocks, it’s silk catching morning dew making the ends damp.

Ichigo could care less. She was 24 now and this funeral was for her father.

He wasn’t dead. But no one believed her; stating she’d gone mad with grief.

No. She just understood death.

This wasn’t the end, only the beginning. She’d see him in Soul Society when she visits.

She dug her toes in the cold earth, leg bent at the knee. The slit in the side of the dress slid down both sides of her leg, exposing her tan flesh to the morning sun.

Her hair was back in a clip, it’s length free from her face besides the stray stubborn strands that framed her face, laying gently over her chest. The crystals catch the sunlight, twinkling like stars on a clear summers night.

She was smiling.

Her shoulder strap fell on its own. Well, to others. To her, her boyfriend/enemy moved the annoying strap to kiss her shoulder to her neck. Gently moving silky soft tresses out of his way.

It still caught on his mask.

Closing her eyes, she moved out of his way enjoying his warmth as he pressed himself flush with her slim frame, arms wrapping around her waist, hands settled on her stomach.

Others would look over and see a grown women enjoying the warmth of the morning shine.

She chuckled as he bit her ear playfully. Shiro growling in her mind.

“Careful. Someone’s jealous.” She murmured softly, her eyes flashing gold.

“Let em join.” She could feel his smirk as he once more moved to the juncture where her shoulder met her soft neck.

“Grimm...”

“Come back home with me?” He turned her around in his grasp. Bright amber meeting cool sapphire. She smiled.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for readin!! Loves ❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️


End file.
